


Me and My Husband

by AnimatedNydia



Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crack, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, spinning chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Tweek has a bad case of baby fever from reading an erotic novel.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Hot Creek Sex. Awooga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106633
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts), [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [Pyro_Psychotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/gifts), [HagSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/gifts), [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts), [supercalicreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/gifts), [Luces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/gifts), [heiider12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiider12/gifts), [nssssss (nblmtweek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/gifts), [lonereedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/gifts), [Henrelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrelen/gifts).



Tweek Tweak was just a normal Omega. Craig had been spoiling him these last few weeks, teaching him to read! They’d even gone out to the mall and gone shopping - Tweek had gotten new dresses and tights and shoes. He’d even gotten coffee with Bebe - with Craig supervising, of course. 

Craig had gotten him five books and let Tweek choose one for himself, though Craig would have to authorize it. Craig had gotten him three books on space, so he could chat with Tweek about it “Though baby I’d much rather teach you myself, we can’t talk all the time. And you get so braindead after we fuck.” and two books on being a housewife. Tweek wanted something a little more spicy, though, so he asked Craig politely if he could get an erotic novel. He told Craig he’d read a little and the main character had blue eyes and blonde hair like him. He could learn new ways to please Craig! So exciting. 

So here Tweek sat, reading the first few lines of the book. 

Vanessa was not an ordinary girl - she had blonde locks that tumblred down to her nice ass. 

Tweek skipped that part. He wanted to get to ways to please Craig, and didn’t know half the words in that sentence.

James whispered in her ear. “You like that, you little slut? You wanna be filled with my babies?” Vanessa whimpered beneath him, the ball gag clogging her sounds.

Tweek let out an audible moan. He easily reached his fingers underneath his dress and slumped over onto the couch, with his ass up. He knew Craig wouldn’t be home for hours, but he still was fisting himself. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, I want your pups, Craig, Craig!” Tweek squealed. The squelching sounds of his hand, ass, and slick made him even hornier. Tweek began to cry though. He just wanted Craig to put babies in him. Babies… babies… Tweek fell asleep slumped over on the couch with his hand in his ass.

Tweek awoke with a start to Craig’s hands roaming his body. Craig was peppering him with kisses. 

“Were you masturbating when I was gone?”

“The book got me this great idea and then I thought of you fucking me and I got all flustered. M’sorry.”

“What did you want to try?”

An hour later Tweek was tied up with a ball gag in his mouth being fucked from behind. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt so loved. So loved.  
\---

A few days later Tweek was researching weird symptoms - he just wanted a child with Craig. Apparently he had baby fever! He hoped he got better. When craig got home he told him all abou it. 

“You think you have baby fever?”

“Craig I’ve been thinking about babies all week.”

“Really?” Craig looked like he was about to laugh. “Thats a very serious condition we should take u to the doctor. Here ill take you in a chair.” Craig sat him down in the chair and pulled a blindfold over his head. He was spun around fast.

“Ok, we’re here.” A voice said. It sounded a little like Craig’s but higher. Tweek gagged, throwing up to the side of him. The voice grumbled and took the blindfold off. Tweek looked up at the doctor, who looked a lot like Craig.

“Hi, I’m Doctor, uh, Lecter. What r ur symptoms?” 

Tweek blinked. “I just have been thinking about babies ever since I read this book.” The doctor sighed.

“That’s a case of baby fever alright. Can you bend over for me on the bed?” Tweek nodded, clambering up on the bed that seemed oddly like his back home. He pulled up his ksirt (awooga).

The doctor pulled his panties down and started licking at tweeks entrance. Tweek writhed, trying to remain his composure.

“Ha - ha- Doctor Lecter!” Tweek screecched and came on the bed. 

Craig inserted his member into tweeks wet heat and all was well in the world. 9months later tweek had a baby named nicholas. Aw.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to mpreg, i just think assbabies are a wild concept. also i did base nicholas off my cousin. also is this considered my first hannibal fic? maybe? kind of? anywho.


End file.
